Provocativos Olores
by MariaPotterf
Summary: ¿Como huele la amortentia para Draco? es todo un misterio, menos claro para Harry. DRARRY, slash, provocaciones.


Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling la creadora del universo de Harry Potter y para mí, sin lugar a dudas una diosa.

Advertencias: Slash, (chico x chico). Drarry.

Hola, espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Antes de empezar a leer quiero darles a conocer un pequeño problema que ocurrió con mi última historia "El cucharon de plata". Esa historia fue adaptada de un chiste que me envió mi mejor amiga por chat y me pidió que le regalara un fic de cierto parecido. Me gusto tanto como quedo al final que decidí publicarlo aquí en fanfictión, pero no sabía nisiquiera remotamente que existía una historia muy parecida a esta. Recuerden que soy Venezolana, no sé si el chiste seria popular en otros países ni mucho menos por aquí ya que soy nueva y no me la paso leyendo todas las historias que publican de este fandom ya que soy muy selectiva con lo que leo. Pero regresando al punto, hace unas semanas me informaron de que esta historia tenía una adaptación más vieja hecha en ingles y traducida por una chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, pero la historia se llama "Recelo" es muy parecida a la mía solo que involucra una vajilla en vez de un cucharon. Quiero decirles que NO ES UN PLAGIO, esto es un chiste popular en muchas partes del mundo, pero no es originalmente escrito en ingles por esa chica, o sea es solo su punto de vista, su adaptación de ese chiste (el chiste original no involucra a ningún personaje de HP, nisiquiera dice los nombres, bueno por lo menos así me lo mandaron y así me lo leí) y mi adaptación es "El cucharon de plata"…

"El uso de un mismo argumento para diferentes obras, expresadas de manera original, no constituye plagio, ya que el derecho de autor no cubre las ideas en sí, sino únicamente su modo de expresión" En teoría esto quiere decir que aunque la idea sea la misma pero este expresada en diferentes formas no es un plagio. Y esta regla se aplica más aun si no esta protegido por derechos de autor, no me refiero a la adaptación de esta chica ni a la traducción si no al chiste que yo leí y supongo que ella también.

En pocas palabras cualquiera puede hacer una historia parecida y no será plagio de ninguna forma porque no es creado por ella si no por otra persona que es la única que puede reclamar si dicho chiste tuviese derechos de autor, espero que entiendan lo que acabo de explicar porque es importante que sepan diferenciar estas cosas para que no estén por el mundo acusando a cualquiera que por casualidad o error haga algo parecido sin conocimiento como me paso a mí. También tienen que considerar que la definición de plagio es la copia TEXTUAL de una obra, o sea todo igual con las mismas palabras. No es nada contra ninguna chica en especial, esto va para todas tanto escritoras como lectoras porque es importante saberlo y créanme cuando les digo que esto es la verdad pues estudio Derecho Internacional así que se de lo que hablo.

Disculpen todas si las hice sentir incomodas o pasaron un mal rato, pero deben saber que les soy sincera cuando les digo que de verdad no lo sabía y les recomiendo que para evitar este tipo de incidentes QUE NO SON UN PLAGIO, no publiquen historias (o las traduzcan) a partir de cuentos populares, mitos, leyendas, o que se yo. Porque si la idea principal de sus historias nace de algo que no es creado por ustedes como chistes o cuentos cualquiera puede tomar el mismo cuento y crear uno con sus propias características y será completamente valido, si deciden hacerlo de igual manera no tienen ningún argumento para decir que es plagio lo mismo ocurre con los fics que están basados en canciones y esto quiere decir que si yo escribo un fic de una canción otra persona puede usar la misma canción pero con trama diferente y no es plagio.

Creo que quedo clarísimo lo que explique, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer todo aquel testamento pero era necesario y mil disculpas.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

Provocativos olores: 

Como era de esperarse en Hogwarts con el tiempo y con la caída del señor tenebroso había pasado a ser un colegio totalmente pacifico para toda clase de alumnos, desde hijos de muggles a hijos de magos sangre pura. Pero eso no significaba que la diversión o la popularidad para meterse en problemas de cierto trió de amigos haya concluido. Al contrario, sus problemas iban en incrementándose, y más para Harry que era el héroe del mundo mágico. Luego de dejar bien en claro que era homosexual, no solo lo perseguían las chicas si no también los chicos.

Ese día, martes catorce de febrero había sido el peor día de todos, empezando por que Draco Malfoy se veía especialmente bello esa mañana hasta terminar en que gracias a él derramo todo su desayuno en su corbata y tuvo que ir a cambiarla lo más rápido posible para llegar temprano a clase de pociones impartidas por el profesor Horace Slughorn al que le encantaba la puntualidad.

Al llegar al aula observo que todos sus compañeros estaban parados y las sillas vacías.

- Llegas tarde Harry. – le susurro al oído Hermione.

- Lo siento, tuve un pequeño inconveniente… - Fue interrumpido por la voz del profesor que estaba parado buscando un pequeño libro de color rojo oscuro.

- ¡Atención jóvenes! El día de hoy los agrupare en parejas para que realicen una pequeña actividad, no tiene nota alguna es solo por diversión – Se refresco la garganta y continúo. – Se que recordaran la poción Amortentia, y mucho más que en este colegio esta prohibida, pero Dumbledore la ha permitido solo por esta vez para explicarles sus efectos. Primero los agrupare en parejas para que comencemos.

Poco a poco, los alumnos se fueron acabando y a Harry lo emparejaron con Draco Malfoy, definitivamente era un karma que en ese día el rubio estuviese en todas partes.

- Lo primero que deben de saber es que no produce amor solo una terrible obsesión, se eleva en forma de espiral y tiene un olor diferente para cada persona.

- ¿Un olor diferente? No entiendo. – dijo Ron un poco confundido.

- Bueno, huele a lo que te gusta.

El ambiente se turbo y las risitas no se hicieron esperar.

- La tarea de hoy es simple, cada uno dirá en voz alta el olor que tiene la poción. Es sencillo si todos los de su casa tienen el valor para decirlo se llevaran 50 puntos.

- Profesor, no entiendo para que todo eso. – dijo Draco a su lado levantando la voz.

- Es algo para divertirse, solo para celebrar el día de hoy. – hizo un ademan con la mano señalando un calendario en la pared que marcaba 14 de febrero con una línea roja. – Bien háganos el favor de comenzar señorita Granger.

- Hermione se levanto de su silla y se acerco al caldero, del cual brillaba una liquido nacarado, alzo la vista y dijo:

- Huele a hierba recién cortada, a pergamino nuevo y a… - miro a Ron que estaba en otro puesto a su lado con Neville. – Y al cabello de Ron.

Todos se miraron y las habladurías no se hicieron esperar, Hermione se sentó mirando el suelo sonrojada, y poco a poco los alumnos fueron pasando.

- Huele a frutillas, a tierra mojada y al perfume que usa Hermione. – dijo Ron, sus cachetes estaban más rojos que su pelo.

- A mí me huele a, pelaje de animal recién lavado, a hierbas aromáticas y a la brisa marina. – dijo Neville mas aliviado que cualquiera de sus compañeros.

- A mi también me huele a Brisa marina. – dijo Parvati mirando sonriente a Neville. – a pelo de gato y a cerveza de mantequilla.

El profesor Slughorn reía de algunos olores de lo más cómicos, y al poco tiempo el aire pesado del salón se fue evaporando y dejo un ambiente relajado, hasta que llego la oportunidad de Harry, estaba un poco nervioso porque él sabía muy bien a que olía esa poción.

- Huele a Tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y a menta. Si a perfume de menta. – dijo muy rápido para no sentir tanta pena.

- No, Potter ese es mi perfume. – dijo Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

- No, Malfoy la poción huele a menta.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la habitación, todos se miraron pero nadie dijo nada. Harry cayó en la conclusión de que como muchas otras veces ese día había metido la pata. Draco se inmuto y miro al frente.

- Señor Malfoy, es su turno. – dijo el profesor para concluir.

- Huele a Lluvia, a hierbabuena, a chocolate y a... – un gran ruido procedente de el reloj de arena del profesor lo interrumpió, indicando que era hora de irse.

- Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy, como el señor Malfoy no concluyo los 50 puntos son para gryffindor.

Los de Slytherin salieron bufando y diciendo palabrotas, mientras el rubio recogía sus cosas y caminaba tan aprisa como sus piernas lo permitían sin parecer que estaba corriendo. Harry sabía que Draco se había tardado a propósito para no decir cuál era el último olor, y por eso, como buen gryffindor se propuso buscarlo para saber cual era. Tomo el mapa del merodeador y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta la sala de los menesteres que es el lugar a donde se dirigía el rubio.

Corrió por el séptimo piso hasta que lo encontró entrando en la sala.

- Malfoy, ¡Malfoy!

- ¿Qué quieres Potter? Acaso no vez que estoy ocupado.

- Solo es un segundo, Lluvia, hierbabuena, chocolate y ¿Cuál era el último?

- Olvídalo Potter, no te lo diré.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es tan desagradable que no me quieres decir?

- Créeme, no tienes ni idea. – Harry se acerco y se interpuso entre la gran puerta y el rubio.

- Vamos Potter apártate, tengo prisa.

- No hasta que me digas.

- No quieres saber.

- Si quiero, deseo saber cuál es el último olor.

Draco empujo a Harry a la habitación y este cayó de bruces contra el suelo, atorándose entre una silla y un viejo armario.

- Hey, que haces ¡ayúdame! – dijo Harry estirando los brazos.

- ¿No querías escuchar cual era el ultimo olor? Bueno te lo demostrare.

Se acerco al moreno y se coloco sobre el apresando su cuerpo y adueñándose de sus labios, besándolo una y otra vez.

- Es tu esencia mezclándose con la mía, es tan dulce que embriaga y tan provocativa que me llena completamente. Ese es el último olor. - Harry se alejo de sus labios respirando entrecortadamente. – Pero dejémoslo como un secreto entre nosotros.

Ese 14 de febrero no termino tan mal, y Draco se encargo de dejarle bien en claro a Harry cual era su olor preferido.

* * *

Sé que no es la gran cosa pero a mí me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les guste…

PD: Si yo oliera la Amortentia olería a lluvia, a páginas de libros, a chocolate y a gasolina. (no se porque pero me gusta ese olor)

Lluvia de reviews para mari :3


End file.
